This invention relates to providing a system and method relating to coloring laminate reinforced materials.
In a typical prior art embodiment, laminated reinforced materials are plain in color and not conducive to being dyed or colored. One known technique for adding color to laminated material is to paint the material. However, painting the material has the downside of the paint flaking off through use and fading in sunlight over time. These drawbacks can be very pronounced in flexible laminate material. In another prior art embodiment, laminated reinforced materials are combined with additional layers of films or other materials to produce a fiber reinforced flexible fabric. The other additional materials may include a more traditional woven cloth that is capable of being dyed. Materials of this type are generally found in applications requiring high performance and visual or cosmetic appearance is secondary. The typical accepted appearance is plain, as manufactured, and/or lacking visual coloration, patterns, or graphics.
However, it may be desirable in various applications for the consumer to have more visually appealing material. Thus, it is desirable to produce laminated reinforced materials that are colorable, able to be patterned, or other physical properties, along with the material being resistant to fading.